CorsairEquipmentGuide
Category:Guides =Overview= This is my first guide I have ever written so bear with me here. I am starting out in the whole entire Corsair job to find that there are nearly no proper equipment guides out there! Well hopefully we can change that. I don't have much money in the game so what i am going to do is simply write down my own personal equipment advice and try to keep it cheap. <_< RHYME ALERT!! Edit it if you want, and feel free to correct spelling/grammar errors, but please do not ruin the purpose of this article, to help others in need. :D Levels 1-10 To start out i used just a Bronze Knife but swords are going to be your best friend until around the 20's which we will get to...eventually. :P. Starter equipment (If you still have it) is a good choice until Level 7 when you can buy the Leather Vest Set. At level 7 consider in investing in Xiphos, a sword you will be using for probably a while. Since you are most likely subbing White Mage it is recommended that you also acquire, at the least, a Copper Hairpin because...lets face it, Corsair doesn't make the best mage. But this is the sub you will want to use for a while. Also, as it would seem, Dancer would be a good choice as well so consider low delay weapons for the extra TP if you are going for this choice of sub job. A suggestion is to lvl in West Sarutabaruta until you get the Firefly, And once you have that South Gustaberg until you can get a Bronze Bandolier. The agl on Firefly is nothing to call home about, but it being your first gun is! (On a side note the belt is a racc+ peice for a spot with very little of it, MANY possibilities) AaronDemoncia 19:16, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Levels 10-20 Right off the bat grab Hunter's Roll, Chaos Roll, and i guess Magus's Roll if you are able to afford it (not a must apparently ^^;) so that you can grab all the rolls you will need in Valk. The second you are able to use both Hunter's roll and Chaos roll, any Damage dealer within a 5 mile radius will love you... literally O-o; Make sure, however, that you leave enough time to slap on a Corsair's Roll before the battle ends. At level 15 you will need to save up for the most expensive, yet most useful item so far... the Bandit's Gun. May be a bitch to get but it is also one of the most important pieces of equipment. (Dont forget to save up for some ammo for your precious :D.) Be patient I'm still working on it ; ; ~ Levels 20-30 Through 20-30, you get Healer's Roll(20), Puppet Roll(23), and Choral Roll(26). Honestly Puppet's and Choral aren't very helpful, and not necessary at this point unless you are a perfectionist or rich. In terms of gear, there isn't much you can do until about 30. Leaping Boots or Bounding Boots will take you through these levels and more. If you don't have them yet, make it a priority. You do get to use Bullets at 22. These will last you a while, but they're about 6-7k a stack (!) on most servers. This is the beginning of the bank breaking. At 24 of course there is Emperor Hairpin/Empress Hairpin, which is a great piece and will last you until AF. Noct Beret +1 is available as well, but it hardly compares to the hairpin. At level 27, you can also pick up either one, or a pair of Archer's Knife which are great for shooting, but offer fairly mediocre melee DPS. Also, RSE hands come into play at this level, and are the best option for a long time for some races. 30 is a huge huge level, because it offers you the sub job belts/earrings which are great for COR. There is the Beater's Earring(30) which offers +3 Ranged Accuracy, which no other earring offers. There is also the Gun Belt(30) which offers +5 Marksmanship, which is also amazing, it translates into +5 Ranged Accuracy/Ranged Attack. Great pieces for COR, and both require a Ranger sub-job. There is also the Genin Earring(30) but it requires the Ninja sub-job. You don't need the +1 to be great, but the whole set is nice, and +1 just increases it's power. As far as guns go, you can choose from your fist Hexagun; Mars's Hexagun or the +1 if you have the money, and there is also the Military Gun, which favors DPS more than Accuracy, and a great combo with subbing RNG.(posted by Reikouki of Midgardsormr) (info edited/added by Santanah) Levels 30-50 To be written... Add anything if you want AF Armor To be written... Add anything if you want Levels 50-75 Some gear that will put you up in the top for your job is Joyeuse, Denali Kecks, Crimson/Blood Finger Gauntlets, Coffinmaker Get the Wilhelm's Earring Altdorf's Earring set for AGI+8 RngAcc+1 RngAtt+1, if you can stand the horrendous drop rate and NM camp. I also recommend upgrading your Corsair AF to the +1 Corsair's Attire +1 Set if you are doing Limbus runs. The Mind Hoarder drops a nice neck piece but the drop rate is, again, terrible, and the pop rate is awful. Trying to get the Commodore Belt is also a great way to pass away (at least) a year of your life. Although I have tried to make my Corsair's equipment as uber as possible (cheaply), I think it's a great job and as long as you're landing Quick Draw without too much trouble and rolling away merrily, enjoy! If you want to cause damage with Slug Shot get as much STR and AGI + RngAcc as you can and pray. =Endgame= Please write any Endgame tips on items such as Dynamis, etc. Dont forget your Luzaf's Ring for dynamis puts your AoE on Phantom Roll by times 2